


kisses for breakfast

by lovemenow



Category: AB6IX
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Boys In Love, Fluffy, M/M, but he fails (again), i love my boys!!!!!!, theyre just a bunch of softies, woong is annoying, woongmin boyfies :D, youngmin tries to make breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemenow/pseuds/lovemenow
Summary: screw the pancakes, woong has youngmin's lips to kiss all day long if he wishes to.





	kisses for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> WOONGMIN BOYFIES :D
> 
> spreading the agenda!!!!!!!! of woongmin!!!! because these two deserve a lot of love and theres only one work in the tag rn!!!!!! grrr!!!!!
> 
> heres a rly rly fluffy piece bc i cant get the thought of woong looking tiny sitting on the counter and kissing youngmin ^__^
> 
> talk to me on twt [ @lymprint](https://twitter.com/lymprint)!!!! mwah
> 
> lovemenow  
> xoxo

“Good morning, angel,” Youngmin is smiling at Woong who is padding into the open plan kitchen, giggling quietly at the sight of how big his t-shirt is on the smaller boy. “Good sleep?”

 

Woong grumbles, pulling up the article of clothing falling off his shoulders. “Back hurts,” he narrows his eyes, faking an angry look.

 

“Aww, sorry, baby,” Youngmin signals for him to come over with his free hand, to which the younger obliges wordlessly. Woong welcomes his embrace, placing his head against Youngmin’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his torso. “I’ll be gentler next time. Promise.”

 

Youngmin is busy flipping his second pancake, which is seemingly going well. Woong relishes the smell of it, humming quietly, before pulling away to get himself a cup of coffee. He props himself up on the counter, the heels of his feet tip-tapping against the cabinets gently.

 

They’re talking about how their week has been, what pissed them off, and the little things that made it a bit better. On weekends like these, the couple wouldn’t bother to dress up and go out, rather, simply enjoy each other’s company; laying sprawled out on the couch and having a movie marathon, falling asleep in the living room next to each other after long talks about their future and aspirations.

 

Youngmin is in the midst of his fourth pancake when he walks over to Woong, standing in front of him and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. The younger isn’t one to complain — he interlocks his fingers behind Youngmin’s neck and tenderly kisses him back, pulling him closer bit by bit.

 

The elder’s palms have creeped up beneath the fabric of his loose t-shirt, the tips of his fingers tracing small circles on his sides. It’s slow and almost _dreamy_ — words weren’t needed because the slightest touch already did the talking.

 

But Youngmin pulls back for a moment anyway, reaching up to caress Woong’s face, pushing his light hair away from his eyes. “I love you,” he kisses his nose, repeating the three same words over and over again as he lets his lips brush against his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw, the corners of his mouth.

 

“I love you too,” Woong chortles, cupping Youngmin’s face in his hands, before dipping down to connect their lips together again.

 

They’re both aware the pancakes are burnt by now, but they’re too caught up in between the lines of kissing and being a tad bit too giggly, too busy to care about breakfast right now.

 

“Turn off the stove,” Woong is telling him, half laughing and half pecking Youngmin’s plump lips, pushing him away gently. He watches the elder hurriedly turn off the gas, then sliding over back to him and laughing along, kissing him again.

 

Youngmin lifts him off the counter, lips still moving in sync. He lets Woong fall back on the couch, hovering over him and switching to closed-mouth kisses, still not done chuckling at times they both pull away for air.

 

“You’re so annoying!” Woong playfully flicks his forehead, a loud and clear sound escaping from between his lips, breaking out into a grin.

 

Youngmin snorts, returning the gesture. “I’ve been well informed of that one!”

 

They share kisses until they can’t take each other seriously anymore, because Woong’s stomach grumbled a bit too loudly and they both convulsed, Youngmin already on the floor due to the younger shoving him off.

 

“You still want the burnt pancakes, Woong?” he cracks up, earning another flick.

 

Woong catches his breath. “Kinda want you for breakfast, though,” he smiles cheekily, to which Youngmin responds with a loud smack on his arm.

 

“Your kisses! I meant your kisses!”


End file.
